Acosador
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Algun imperdonable sujeto estaba acosando a su adorado Tsuna, y ninguno de sus guardianes o su tutor, iban a dejar pasar eso.


**Autora: **Isis. ea

**Summary: **Algun imperdonable sujeto estaba acosando a su adorado Tsuna, y ninguno de sus guardianes o su tutor, iban a dejar pasar eso.

**Pareja: **All27. Los que me conocen, saben que me encanta.

**Disclaimer: **Lo que ya saben**, **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A:** Sí, soy yo, la autora de ese fic con nombre chafa pero muy entretenido XD "Il capo e il suo piano", Sí, aun ando en busca de un nombre mejor. Y no, no lo voy a dejar por si lo piensan. Solo quería subir este one- shot que se me ocurrió en un momento de locura y vicio total, además de perversión buajajaja. Bueno espero les guste, hice lo mejor que pude para plasamar lo que quería, espero haberlo hecho bien.

**Aclaraciones**: Lo que ya saben, los que me leen:

" " hablan los personajes

_"Xxx" _piensan

- - una que otra aclaración

* * *

**"Acosador"**

La campana indicó el fin de las clases retumbando por los pasillos de Nami chuu. Los estudiantes salían con sonrisas en el rostro por haber acabado las clases y poder ir a sus casas o a sus respectivos clubes. Pero sin poder evitar detenerse para poder observar con asombro y algo de miedo lo que desde hace un par de días estaba pasando cada fin de clases.

Al principio solo fueron rumores. Que dame- Tsuna estaba en problemas con las autoridades. Que dame- Tsuna había cometido algún crimen y solo podía ir al colegio y directo a-quien-sabe-donde a ser interrogado. Que dame- Tsuna había sido raptado por aliens y por eso lo tenían vigilado, o quizá que él era un alien –así explicarían su inutilidad como humano. Rumores que dieran explicación a tal espectáculo. ¿Cuál preguntaran? Pues…

Un grupo de hombres vestidos de pies a cabeza de negro con un aura imponente y asesina. Siendo dirigidos por un apuesto rubio que desprendía elegancia. Mientras tras ellos, el as de beisbol con una sonrisa –al parecer feliz por la atención- despidiéndose de sus compañeros con despreocupación; pero que después de salir del campus tornaba esa expresión a una seria y alerta. A su lado el delincuente más inteligente conocido, con esa amenazante mirada analizando los movimientos de todos los que pasasen por su lado, haciendo no querer siquiera cruzarse por su campo visual. Entre ambos el capitán del club de boxeo, que parecía atento a todo a su alrededor con los brazos tras su cabeza y con una expresión seria, algo que rara vez veían. Atrás casi a unos cinco metros el presidente del comité disciplinario. Que no dejaba a nadie acercarse a más de diez metros, por lo cual todos permanecían lo más lejos que podían. Todo tan aterrador, y salido de una película… ¿de mafiosos?

En el centro de todo, su dame Tsuna.

::/::

"¡Reborn, todo esto es una exageración!" gritó totalmente rojo por la vergüenza y la cólera.

"¡Juudaime es por su bien!" gritó firme el peli plata.

Todos habían llegado a la casa del castaño. En la puerta los hombres de negro se habían quedado resguardando el humilde hogar del futuro décimo Vongola. Donde se encontraban el jefe de la familia Cavallone, Dino Cavallone; el ex arcobaleno y hitman numero uno, Reborn; el guardián de la tormenta Vongola, Gokudera Hayato; el guardián de la lluvia Vongola, Yamamoto Takechi; el guardián de la nube Vongola, Hibari Kyoya y los residentes del hogar, el futuro décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi junto a su familia.

"¿Kyo- kun quieres más?" preguntó la castaña feliz de que los amiguitos de su adorado hijo fueran a jugar. El nombrado frunció el seño, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a ser llamado así por la madre del herbívoro, además no es como si pudiera evitarlo, y para ser una herbívora, no le caía mal. Suspiró.

"Gracias" dijo para acercarle su taza y que le sirviera más té.

"Es un gusto Kyo- kun me alegra que seas amigo de mi Tsu- kun" sonrió feliz

"¡Kaa-san!" le gritó sonrojado "¡¿Acaso no te molesta que toda esta gente extraña este en la casa?" gritó fuera de sí, mientras señalaba a todos esos hombres de negro sentados en el sillón viendo tele, paseando por la sala, abriendo su refri y leyendo sus mangas –no iban a creer que todos se quedarían afuera- además de que por alguna razón su madre creía por algún motivo que todos eran sus amiguitos.

"Tsu- kun, ¿Cómo crees que dejaremos a los invitados fuera? Además deberías estar feliz que se preocupen por ti y cuiden de ti todos los días" le riño con dulzura su madre.

"Escucha a mama, Tsuna" le recomendó el crecido tutor del menor.

"Cierto Tsu- kun. Y Reborn- chan aún me sorprende el estirón que diste, espero Tsu- kun logre crecer tan atractivo como tú" rió la mujer avergonzando más a su hijo

"¡Kaa-san!" gritó mientras la mencionaba entraba a la cocina por más bocaditos

"Maa, maa… Tsuna. No te molestes con tu mamá. Además todo es porque nos preocupamos por ti"

"¡Así es Juudaime!" gritó su guardián, que rara vez le daba la razón al friki del beisbol, como él lo llamaba.

"Ahh" suspiró "Lo sé chicos y gracias. Pero esto ya es exagerar" suspiró nuevamente.

"Pero hermanito, es deber de tus guardianes protegerte" escuchó bajando por las escaleras a su autoproclamado hermano mayor.

"Dino- san, ¿Qué hacía arriba?" preguntó curioso

"¡Cómo estar en la casa de mi adorado hermanito sin ir y buscar esto!" Gritó emocionado mientras sacaba algo debajo de su chaqueta. Mostrando un álbum de fotos. Sí, el bendito álbum de fotos que todos los días el castaño tenía que cambiar de escondite, porque por alguna razón Dino no era el único que lo buscaba. Y desde que pudo quitárselo a su mamá lo había escondido como pudiese.

"¡Hiii! ¡Lo encontraste!" gritó nervioso y avergonzado. Mientras el resto se acercaba al rubio con emoción al haber encontrado el tesoro que no sabían el motivo por el cual el castaño lo guardaba tan celosamente.

"¡¿Oh es el álbum de Tsu- chan?" gritó emocionada su madre "Lo estaba buscando, cuando le dije a Reborn- chan que le mostraría algo lindo, por alguna razón desapareció" dijo apoyando su mentón en su mano con tono de preocupación.

"¿Qué es lo que hay ahí mama? ¿Ya no me habías enseñado las fotos de Tsuna de bebe?" preguntó el hitman que era el único que no se había levantado de su asiento

"Sí, es que este es especial" sonrió con ternura "Este álbum tiene fotos de…"

"¡No kaa- san!" gritó mientras corrió hacia las escaleras intentando quitarle el álbum –que debió haber quemado- de las manos del rubio. Algo que no logró porque este lo lanzó a las manos de su tutor.

"Tsuna… vestido de niña" murmuró con un sonrojo en el rostro mientras volteaba otra página, llamando la atención del resto que en un segundo se juntó alrededor de él.

"Sí, es que de niño Tsu- kun era tan lindo que no pude evitar las ganas de comprarle muchos vestidos. Papa también pensaba que Tsu- kun se veía bien así que hicimos fotos y videos"

"¡¿Videos?" gritaron al unísono

"¡Sí! Pero los debe tener papa. Verán…"

Y así la tercera noche con todos esos sujetos raros que lo único que hacían –por más que le atormentaba la idea- era querer cuidarlo, aunque lo único que lograban era estresarlo más y hacer que se preocupara por su salud mental. Y todo ¿por qué?

Por un maldito acosador.

Sí, así era. El gran sucesor a jefe Vongola. EL DÉCIMO VONGOLA, ESTABA SIENDO ACOSADO. Con letras mayúsculas porque es algo inadmisible, algo imposible y algo que nadie en sus sano juicio debería hacer, al menos no, si quería conservar sus intestinos en su sitio. Pero por algún motivo increíble, ninguno había sido capaz de descubrir quién era el maldito que se atrevía a acosar a su adorado décimo. Lo normal hubiera sido que a las horas de saber que el castaño estaba siendo acosado, alguno de sus guardianes y amigos ya hubiesen atrapado al culpable y lo hubiesen mandado a dormir con lo peces –es que la comisaria de Namimori estaba cerca al acuario, los inocentes guardianes del castaño no matarían ni a una mosca. Pero el tutor de este, le sacaría los intestinos, no antes de volarle la cabeza y dar partes de sus dedos al tiburón mascota de Varia. Pero ese no es el caso. El asunto era que esa cucaracha era muy escurridiza, y después de contarle al sucesor de Cavallone, este se escandalizó y junto con Reborn y el resto de guardianes acordaron que lo mejor para la integridad y salud del pequeño lo mejor era custodiarlo 24/7. Decisión en la cual el cielo no tuvo palabra ni voto. Solo un suspiro y una súplica a kami porque todo acabara pronto.

Todo había comenzado una semana atrás…

Sus días eran -lo que para un próximo líder mafioso- normales. Al menos a lo que Sawada Tsunayoshi, desde la llegada de ese sádico tutor, se había acostumbrado a llamar normal. Las típicas peleas, explosiones, algún-juego-sádico a lo Vongola, la llegada de algún nuevo ser raro que quizá su madre recibiera con los brazos abiertos; ya ni le extrañaría si le salieran un par de alas de mariposa a Hibari- san y saliera volando con Hibird a morder a hasta la muerte a todo el que pasara. Bien eso es exagerar, pero se entiende el punto. Todo estaba lo que uno puede llamar normal. Hasta que un día lo sintió. Sintió ese pequeño escalofrío en la nuca que poco a poco fue aumentando.

Fue cuando salía de clases un jueves cualquiera. Como siempre Gokudera y Yamamoto lo acompañaban junto a los hermanos Sasagawa y Hana, la amiga de la menor. Fue después de poner un pie fuera del campus escolar cuando sintió ese terrible hormigueo en la nuca que le dio un escalofrío total, haciendo que girara asustado.

"¿Sucede algo Tsuna?" preguntó el beisbolista preocupado por la reacción del castaño al igual que los demás.

"Hm" pensó preocupado _¨tal vez son imaginaciones mías¨_ pensó, dándose cuentas que todos lo miraban "¡Ah! ¡No es nada!" exclamó avergonzado.

"¿Seguro Juudaime?, pareció que vio algo peligroso" le dijo con preocupación su amigo

"Sí, Gokudera- kun, no te preocupes" le dijo sonriente "En serio chicos, estoy bien. Jaja" rio y les sonrió tratando de dejar de lado lo ocurrido y restarle importancia a todo.

"Si Tsuna- san dice que está bien…" intentó ayudarle su compañera de clase.

"Sí, además se está haciendo tarde. Tsunayoshi está bien" reafirmo Hana, la amiga de la castaña.

"¡Deja de llamar con tanta intimidad a Juudaime mujer!" le gritó molesto, haciendo que todo volviera a la ¨normalidad¨

"¡No le hables así, cabeza de pulpo!" le gritó el peli blanco, defendiendo a su ahora novia.

"¡Deberias controlar a tu mujer entonces! ¡Cómo permites que le hable así a juudaime!"

"Goku…dera… kun" tartamudeaba nervioso al ver el aura que emanaba la mencionada

"¡Cállate! ¡Que al que metes en problemas es a mi!" le gritó molesto al ver cómo lo miraba su enamorada

"Maa… maa… chicos calmaos" trato de tranquilizarlos el azabache

"¡Nada de ¨maa, maa¨! ¡Tú no te metas friki del beisbol!"

"Jajaja"

"Chicos" suspiraba Tsuna, al menos ya no se preocupaban de más pero esto tampoco era bueno.

"Vamonos Kyoko" le pidió su amiga que ya estaba avanzando "No pienso dejar que vean con este grupo de inmaduros" bufó molesta

"Hana no te molestes, solo están jugando" dijo divertida su amiga mientras la seguía "Vamos Tsuna- san, ellos ya vendrán" le dijo con su tierna sonrisa. Vio al grupo que ya comenzaba a sacar sus armas y suspiró. Al menos ya estaban fuera de Nami- chuu sino

"¿Qué creen que hacen herbívoros?" había hablado muy temprano. Y con la llegada del prefecto decidió que lo mejor era –al menos por hoy- ignorar a esos revoltosos y seguir a la dulce Kyoko- chan.

Y el camino siguió. Ahora solo estaban los tres mientras aún podían escuchar el ruido de explosiones y paredes destruyéndose, de vez en cuando un ¨¡Extremo!¨ seguro de onii- san, y cierto rayos azules que iluminaban el atardecer. "Ahh" suspiró. Pero nuevamente regreso. Ese escalofrío por toda su espalda y giró asustado. No era solo su intuición diciéndole que algo malo lo estaba vigilando. ¿La mafia? ¿Asesinos? ¿Alguien en busca de venganza contra Vongola? Y pese a que estaba asustado -y se lamentaba el poder sentir cosas que la mayoría no, su súper intuición le decía que estaba en peligro- por nada del mundo podía huir, no dejando a Kyoko- chan y Hana- san solas. Tenía que soportar ese dolor punzante en la nuca y acompañarlas a sus casas. Quizá estuvieran en peligro.

"Gracias Tsuna- kun" le dijo con dulzura la castaña "Aunque no debiste acompañarnos hasta aquí" le dijo con dulzura.

"Descuida Kyoko- chan, si no lo hacía seguro onii- san no me lo perdonaría" le dijo algo nervioso.

"Deja las excusas dame- Tsuna, solo lo haces para pasar más tiempo con Kyoko" se burlo Hana mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"Hoy me quedare con Hana, ya le dije a onii- chan. Así que descuida. Y ve a tu casa Tsuna- kun" le dijo con una sonrisa despidiéndose con su mano en alto y entrando a la casa de su amiga.

Al verlas ya dentro trago saliva y toda la valentía que sintió hace unos momentos se esfumó. Y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta regresar a su camino. Corrió y corrió, tropezándose varias veces, pero se levantaba con la única idea de que si lo alcanzaban sería hombre muerto.

Vio la puerta de su casa. No podía llevar lo que sea que le siguiera hasta su casa, pero a penas puso un pie en su jardín dejó de sentir esa aura amenazante. Se sorprendió y giró. Estaba agitado, sudando frio, temblando de nervios y totalmente pálido. Esa sensación no era como alguna sentido antes. Había estado contra enemigos poderosos, Mukuro, Xanxus, Byakuran, Emma, y hasta Vindice. Y todos en su momento enemigos, lo habían mirado con odio, desprecio, ansias de venganza y había tenido que lidiar con sus auras amenazantes y dispuestos a matarlo de la forma más cruel. Pero no, esta sensación era diferente. Amenazante, sí. Peligrosa, claro. Que crispaba los nervios, por supuesto. Con ansias asesinas, no. Por alguna razón no sentía esa sed de verlo muerto como antes. Ahora que se ponía analizarlo, eso era lo que le hacía diferente. ¿Pero qué era?

"¡¿Alguien siguiendo a Juudaime?" gritó con furia el peli plata mientras arrojaba su cigarrillo a la mesa.

"¡Tra… tranquilo Gokudera- kun!" intentó calmarlo mientras cogía el odioso cigarrillo que su guardián tenía la manía de prender cuando estaba preocupado.

"Sí" respondió el tutor de Tsuna "Hoy cuando llegó estaba al borde del colapso. Mama se asustó y lo metió nerviosa a la casa. Él intentaba simular estar bien para no preocuparla, pero se veía fatal" dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se sobaba la frente con preocupación y molestia.

"¡Juudaime debió decirnos!" gritó molesto su guardián

"Sí Tsuna, cuando te preguntamos dijiste que no era nada" le regaño Takeshi. Que lo miraba seriamente. Le daba un poco de miedo cuando él se enojaba, después de todo siempre lo veía feliz y tan relajado. Pero sabía que era porque estaba preocupado.

"Lo… lo siento chicos. Es que en ese momento creí que era mi imaginación" murmuró intentando ignorar las miradas de desaprobación de sus amigos y tutor.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado a su casa. Como dijo Reborn su madre se preocupo, pero luego supo explicarle que fue el perro de la vecina y la calmó haciéndole prometer que iría a un curso para aprender a entrenar perros o algo así. Genial ahora tenía más cosas inútiles que aprender además de Matemáticas. Pero el asunto es que eso no convenció al sádico que tenía de tutor que con la ¨gentileza¨ de siempre lo arrastró a su cuarto y contra la pared y apuntándolo con su arma lo amenazó hasta que le soltó todo.

Tragó saliva al pensar que estaba en más peligro junto a ese sujeto que cualquier asesino en serie que lo estuviese persiguiendo. Suspiró.

Y bueno después de enterarse de todo, cogió a Leon y llamó molesto a sus dos guardianes para que viniesen urgente a la casa. Ahora los cuatro estaban en su habitación alrededor se su mesita donde en vez sus usuales cuadernos habían bebidas y una bandeja con bocaditos –gracias a la dueña del hogar.

"Pero nosotros no sentimos nada" le comentó Takeshi al azabache.

"Debe ser porque Tsuna tiene esa súper intuición suya que le ayuda a percibir cosas con mayor claridad" le respondió.

"Quizá sea un asesino que está tras Juudaime" dijo preocupado mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo de su paquete.

"No es eso" murmuró mirando al castaño, que intentaba quitarle al peli plata la cajetilla "¿cierto?"

"¿Ah?... Hm sí" dijo logrando quitarle la cajetilla y cogiéndola entre sus manos.

"¿Cómo está seguro Juudaime?" preguntó algo apenado porque le quitaran sus cigarrillos pero feliz porque el décimo se preocupaba por él. Aunque ese no era el momento para saltarle encima.

"Cierto Tsuna"

"Bueno, hm. No sé cómo explicárselos con claridad. Pero sé que esa persona no trataba de matarme" les dijo no sabiendo cómo explicarse. Los presentes lo miraban sin entender. "Es que… A diferencia esta vez se sintió diferente a como me sentía frente a Xanxus o Byakuran cuando querían eliminarme" recordar eso hizo que sus guardianes fruncieran el seño "Esta vez no sentí esa aura asesina, aunque sí que sentí peligro" les dijo sintiendo un escalofrío al solo recordar esa sensación. Notó cómo los tres intentaban asimilar la información dada. Y él también pensaba en cómo explicárselas mejor. "Hmm… ¡Ah!" gritó, sorprendiendo al resto, que lo miraron atentos "Ya recordé. Es como Mukuro" esto hizo que fruncieran más el seño "Ya saben, como cuando Mukuro viene de visita a Nami- chuu y trata de molestarme… o algo así" frunció los labios y apoyo el mentón en sus manos, pensando en una forma de ser más claro. Aunque no había notado que sus amigos ya estaban entendiendo "Sé que Mukuro solo lo hace para molestarme y eso, pero a veces cuando se acerca demasiado, me da esa sensación de peligro y no sé qué, que…" Se detuvo asustado al escuchar cómo su guardián de la tormenta golpeaba la mesa con sus puños. "¿Go… Gokudera kun?" preguntó asustado al sentir esa aura asesina y no solo de él. "Chicos ¿qué pasa?"

"Hayato, Takeshi, yo voy a avisar a Dino y Kyoya, ustedes encárguense de avisarle a Ryohei" dijo serio mientras sacaba a Leon para marcar un número.

"¿No deberíamos llamar a Mukuro?"

"¡¿Estás loco? ¡Ese pervertido es capaz de unírsele y ambos acosar a Juudaime!" gritó furioso, _¨¿A… acosar?¨_ pensó el castaño que no iba entendiendo qué pasaba.

Y desde ahí todo paso muy rápido. Tras el teléfono escuchó la voz de su autoproclamado hermano mayor que gritaba un _"¡Voy de inmediato! ¡Romario cancela todo, nos vamos a Japón!"_ y un _"¡No voy a permitir eso!"_ del prefecto. Además de que a los minutos Yamamoto y Gokudera, se dispusieron a irse a sus casa diciendo que tenían cosas que alistar para mañana. No queriendo saber qué cosas por la forma en que lucían. Quizá los tres planeaban un asesinato y él no quería estar involucrado. Pobre ese sujeto, que habrá hecho para merecerlo. _¨¡Ah! Cierto esta acosan…¨_

"¡¿Un acosador?" gritó después de unos minutos de reflexión "¡¿Están insinuando que alguien me está acosando?" gritó incrédulo el castaño; cuando ya sus dos amigos estaban con la puerta abierta de su cuarto para retirase y el azabache pulía su arma.

"¡Descuida Juudaime! ¡No dejaremos a ese maldito con vida!" sentenció mientras cerraba la puerta tras un Takeshi que afirmaba lo dicho por su compañero.

"¡Esperen! ¡Reborn! ¡¿Qué está pasando?" le gritó no queriendo asimilar la totalmente absurda situación

"Así como es deber del jefe cuidar a su familia" miró su arma reluciente "También es deber de la familia proteger el trasero de su jefe"

"¡Y lo dices tan calmado!" gritó totalmente con los nervios de punta, más al ver esa sonrisa que predecía que alguien sufriría las peores torturas imaginables.

Al día siguiente –viernes- su escolta aumentó. Ya no eran solo Gokudera, Yamamoto y Sasagawa. Además de que las dos chicas no iban con ellos. Sino también el prefecto que según le había dicho, solo lo acompañaba porque no podía permitir a un ser tan repugnante andar por ahí sin tener su merecido. Y como el día anterior, ese sensación regresó y ahora por alguna razón la sintió más fuerte. Sus guardianes notaron como el castaño comenzaba a temblar de nerviosismo y supieron que su presa ya estaba cerca. Y todo el camino fue así. Onii san era el encargado de cuidar a Tsuna a su lado mientras el resto revisaba los alrededores. Hubo momentos donde los tres pudieron sentir esa lujuria y perversión que iban directos al cuerpo del castaño, era tan fuerte y perturbadora. Pero a los segundos de haber creído descubierto al culpable, este desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Así que llegaron a la casa con las manos vacías y con un Tsuna que se sentía devorado con la mirada de algún desconocido.

Luego fue sábado. Y para su suerte no tenía que ir al colegio. Pero sí que tuvo que salir a comprar. Y pese a que estuvo acompañado de sus dos amigos y tutor, no pudo dejar de sentir esa sensación nuevamente. Al darse cuenta, los tres salieron en búsqueda del culpable dejándolo solo y nervioso. Así que corrió a la tienda compró lo que debía y regreso lo más rápido que pudo a casa. Y como hasta ahora, cada vez que ponía un pie dentro de su jardín dejaba de sentir toda esa temible presencia, y podía relajarse. Pero para los otros no les era muy favorable porque volvían con la manos vacías a casa, donde un Tsuna se negaba salir por tercera vez solo para que lo dejaran solo nuevamente.

Domingo. No, no pensaba salir por más que lo siguiera amenazando con esa pistola. Ni muerto sale. Bueno quizá sí, eso si le disparaba en serio.

Nuevamente lunes. Toda la mañana era normal, su ida a clases tranquila. En el colegio también, así que su terror empezaba al salir de ahí. "He pensado unirme a un club" dijo para sorpresa y molestia de sus guardianes que sin hacerle caso lo arrastraron a la salida. Todo esto ya no era por su seguridad como ellos decían, era solo por su estúpido orgullo. No podían aceptar que alguien era mejor que ellos. Y mucho menos que alguien pudiera desear tanto al castaño que lo hacía sudar y temblar de nervios. Pero tampoco el lunes fue su día.

Y mientras corría con desesperación hasta su casa con el peli blanco detrás suyo, noto cómo un grupo de hombres de negro estaban parados en la entrada. Y pese a su asombro no quiso ni molestarse en detenerse para siquiera pensar quienes podrían ser. Solo quería entrar a su hogar, dulce y seguro hogar. Corrió con tal rapidez que no noto que cuando la puerta se abrió el rubio estaba ahí y chocó contra él con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron. El castaño sobre el rubio.

"Tsuna" murmuró el rubio, mientras sin darse cuenta el castaño se había aferrado a su pecho como cachorrito asustado temblando y con la respiración agitada. "Mi Tsuna" murmuró mientras también respondía al abrazo tratando de calmarlo, y así fue. Poco a poco se calmaba, hasta que se dio cuenta lo que hacía.

"Etto… Dino- san" dijo nervioso aun siendo presionado sobre el pecho del Cavallone "Ya estoy bien jee jee" trataba de apartarse

"Ah dicho que está bien dame- Dino" dijo mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza.

"¡Auch! ¡Reborn!" gritó de dolor haciendo que soltara al menor para cogerse la cabeza.

"¡Juudaime!" escuchó a lo lejos que se acercaban los demás de sus amigos.

"Tsu- kun, llegaste" dijo feliz su mamá "Mira quien vino" le dijo alegre ayudando a que el rubio se parara "¿Ara? ¿Qué hacías en el suelo Dino- kun?" preguntó, ya que Reborn ya había ayudado a Tsuna a levantarse.

"Nada Nana- san jaja, solo me tropecé"

"Jaja eres como mi Tsu- kun" rió divertida "Oh, sí son sus amiguitos" dijo al ver llegar al resto de sus guardianes "Estoy feliz de que todos ayudéis a mi Tsu- kun a cuidarse del perro de la vecina" Al resto se les formó una gota en la cabeza, realmente la señora Sawada era muy inocente "Por alguna razón se las ha agarrado con mi pequeño" dijo abrazando a su adorado hijo y guiándolo a la cocina para que almorzara "Por favor, todos también vengan a almorzar con nosotros" les dijo feliz."Kyo- kun tú también" llamó al azabache al ver que se alejaba. El nombrado bufó por el nombre, sin saber que se acostumbraría. Pero aceptó la invitación solo por no ser descortés.

Y después de ese día su escolta había aumentado. Todo claro, sin su consentimiento. Y tanto martes, como miércoles y ahora jueves, no hubieron resultados.

Todos estaban nuevamente en la casa del castaño, específicamente en su cuarto –donde tenían las reuniones para no preocupar a mama. Al menos tenía que agradecer que los niños y Bianchi se hubieran ido a un repentino viaje escolar, ni idea que mentira le habrían inventado a su madre para sacarlos de la casa pero estaba tranquila y eso bastaba.

Vio cómo todos estaban serios y discutiendo el cómo era posible que eso pasara. Y no supo en qué momento él ya había que dado fuera de la conversación y bueno desde el principio ya ni tenía voto en las decisiones. Miró su bolsillo y no sabía si era adecuado mostrarle lo que había recibido en su casillero desde ese lunes.

Estaban molestos, furiosos, porque alguien había osado a entrar en su territorio y a acosar a su pertenecía.

"Bien alto ahí" interrumpió Tsuna. "Chicos esto se está saliendo de control" les dijo preocupado, más por ellos que por él "¿Qué les parece si le damos lo que quiere?" dijo algo nervioso al ver las expresiones que se formaban.

"¡Ni lo piense Juudaime!" se levantó furioso

"Ni te atrevas" lo amenazó con su pistola

"Si lo haces te morderé hasta la muerte" le dijo amenazándolo con sus tonfas

"¡No lo permitiré hermanito!" gritó molesto

"No Tsuna" fue el más calmado de todos, pero por alguna razón en que le dio más escalofríos. Quizá por aun la falta de costumbre de ver a su alegre y despreocupado Yamamoto así de serio y molesto. Era cierto que el orgullo de todos estaba siendo pisoteado pero…

"Es que ya me canse de esto" suspiró Tsuna con cansancio "Además…" era hora de decirles sobre las notas "Creo que ya sé qué quiere" dijo algo nervioso "Verán hay algo que no les comenté" dijo tragando saliva.

"¿Nos has estado ocultando algo?" lo miró serio su tutor, volvió a tragar saliva, sin saber sin continuar "Eso merece un severo castigo" le dijo serio y amenazante. Realmente, estaría más seguro con ese pervertido que con el sádico de su tutor.

"¿Qué es Tsuna?" le pidió Takeshi, tratando de no asustarlo como el resto

"Ahh" suspiró "Desde el lunes he encontrado notas en mi casillero" dijo mientras sacaba cuatro hojitas de papel "Al principio pensé que era alguna broma, pero después me di cuenta que estaba relacionado con esto. Seguro mi intuición o algo. Pero, ¡Es por eso que no les dije en serio! ¡No sabía!" gritó lo último al sentir el aura de su tutor y de la nube.

"¿Me las da Juudaime?" preguntó con dulzura, para no asustarlo, ya que lo veía bastante nervioso.

El castaño se dudó un poco, sabía que lo que verían no les iría a gustar. Eran cosas tan vergonzosas. Pero si no lo hacía iba a ser peor. Suspiró, tragó saliva y rogando a todos los dioses y santos existentes les dio los papelitos al peli plata.

"¡Por favor no destruyan nada!" gritó mientras se alejaba a un rincón de su cuarto.

_Primer nota (Lunes) : _

_Sawada- san ¿Cuáles son sus puntos más sensibles? ¿Sus pezones? ¿Le gusta que se los muerdan? ¿Su cuello? Tiene un cuello delicado y apetitoso, ¿Es su cuello? Yo creo que sí. Seguro su entrada, obviamente sí. ¡Waaa casi me desangro! Pero le gusta que se lo laman rápido, ¿lento? ¿Le gusta salvaje? ¿O con dulzura? Pero conociéndolo seguro todo su cuerpo es sensible a los toques, ¡seguro que sí! _

_Espero me responda deje sus respuesta debajo de la piedra que está a la salida de Nami chuu, junto al único árbol con frutos de naranjo._

"¿Qué… qué rayos es esto?" preguntó atónito el rubio que era el único que había salido del shock.

"¡¿Una broma? ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar siquiera en eso?" gritó furioso el ex arcobaleno haciendo que el castaño se subiera a su cama y se ocultara tras su almohada

"Reborn- san terminemos de leer" le dijo con seriedad y furia el guardián de la tormenta, no podía si quiera mirar a su décimo. Él es el que está sufriendo por las miradas de un acosador tan descarado y ellos no podían detenerle el sufrimiento. Que inútil e impotente se sentía.

_Segunda nota (Martes) : _

_Buubuu Sawada- san no respondió. Espero que esta vez sí lo haga. Ayer y el viernes notamos que Hibari- san fue a su casa..._

"¿Notamos? Eso significa que no es solo uno" miraron con molestia al castaño. Definitivamente le iban a castigar por no mostrar esto antes.

_Hibari- san es muy cercano suyo ¿cierto? Me preguntó si lo han hecho juntos ¿Cómo es? ¿Le gustó? Seguro es salvaje y apasionado, y lo llena de marcas y chupetones por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cierto? ¿Le gusta eso? Seguro a Hibari san le encanta hacerlo suyo cuando puede. ¡AH! ¡¿Lo han hecho en el comité disciplinario? ¡Seguro que sí!_

_Antes pensábamos que salía con Gokudera- kun pero pese a que Gokudera- kun es muy simpático e inteligente, además de que se nota que lo ama mucho. Creemos que Hibari- san lo hará más feliz. En todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta cómo es hacerlo con Hibari- san y con Gokudera- kun? Lo podemos ayudar a decidir._

_Espero esta vez responda. Donde ya sabe._

Todos estaban en shock. Esas personas habían juntado a Gokudera y Hibari con su inocente castaño. Y no solo eso, sino que querían que compare quién era mejor haciendo el amor. Hablemos claro, quien era mejor en la cama. Teniendo sexo. Y no cualquiera sexo salvaje y ¿apasionado? Todos miraron a Hibari, que como esperaban tenía esa sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, orgulloso de todo lo bien y verdades que decían de él. Luego miraron a Tsuna, que se hacía el desentendido, simulando leer un manga.

"Ni te lo tengas muy creído maldita ave" refunfuñaron al unísono Reborn y el también mencionado en la nota.

"Hn" fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"Sigamos" dijo con molestia el rubio mientras cogía la tercera nota .

_Tercera nota (Miércoles) : _

_Sawada- san le vimos con un rubio. Creo que ya lo habíamos visto antes. ¡Es tan simpático y atractivo! ¡¿Se llamaba Dino- san? Esperemos que sí. Le viene bien._

_Tiene un porte muy elegante… ¿es acaso uno de sus pretendientes? Sawada- san es tan atractivo y devorable que seguro tiene a un séquito de pretendientes dispuesto a devorarlo cuando y donde sea, y como quiera dicho el caso. Sabemos que aún no responde ninguna de las notas. Pero ¿nos podía mandar fotos? Quizá con Gokudera- san, Hibari- san, o ¿Dino- san? Aunque también lo hemos visto acompañado de un sujeto en traje muy atractivo. Aunque muy poco._

_Pero viven juntos ¿cierto? ¿Quizá el sea el que devora a Tsuna- san todas las noches? ¡Waa otro sangrado! Es que Sawada- san es tan adorable, tierno y apetitoso. Nos lo imaginamos siendo devorado por esas bestias que lo miran con deseo diariamente. Debe tener un cuerpo muy fuerte al soportarlos a todos dentro._

_Esperamos su respuesta._

Bien, esto ya era el colmo. Incluso para ellos mismos. Cómo era posible que esa furia y deseos asesinos se hayan convertido en un sonrojo violento en la cara de los que leían la nota. El castaño los veía sin creérselo y con su orgullo lastimado.

"¡¿En qué piensan pervertidos?" gritó llamando su atención. Algo que hizo regresar a la realidad a la mayoría.

"Dino- san despierte" le dijo moviéndolo, mientras el rubio salía de su ensoñación.

"Eso fue peligroso" dijo suspirando y sacudiendo su cabeza queriendo sacar cualquier pensamiento que lo caliente nuevamente, de su cabeza.

"Lo… ¡Lo sentimos Juudaime!" gritó sin mirarlo, hasta le estaba dando la espalda.

"Falta esa" dijo Reborn levantando la nota.

_Cuarta nota (Jueves):_

_Waaaaaa ¡Nos respondió!_

Todos se quedaron de piedra y miraron con sorpresa y ojos bien abiertos al castaño. Que solo se hacia el loco, buscando al bajo su frazada para no volver a salir.

"De esta no te salvas dame- Tsuna" gruñó el azabache para seguir leyendo

_Aunque no eran las respuestas que queríamos. Pero si nos sorprendió primero que nos respondiera pensé que era inútil. Pero gracias. Aunque no nos imaginábamos que aún era virgen Sawada- san_

Todos voltearon a ver a un Tsuna que ya no estaba. Y escucharon el ruido de a puerta cerrarse. ¿En qué momento había salido? Ninguno se dio cuenta. Pero si se escapo era por alguna razón.

_Realmente es una decepción. Pensábamos que teniendo a todos esos sementales a su alrededor alguno se había atrevido a hacerlo suyo. Pero por lo visto todos son unos inútiles y sin agallas. No merece a ninguno de ellos. Así que mejor nosotros nos encargamos de conseguirle un mejor partido. Qué lástima y teníamos esperanza de alguno. Pero descuide, encontraremos a alguien que satisfacerá todos sus pedidos._

_Antes ¿nos podía responder lo primero que preguntamos? Eso nos ayudaría mucho. Y prometemos dejarlo en paz. Hasta que encontremos quien sería mejor. O al menos hasta que nos de razón de que alguno ya pudo con usted devorable Sawada- san._

_Esperamos _su respuesta.

Todo su orgullo quedó destrozado, pisoteado, escupido y lanzado al más profundo abismo.

"¡TSUNAYOSHI!" escuchó mientras corría por las calles lo más rápido que podía.

"¿Sí? o si es Tsu-kun, dime, ¿qué sucede?"

"Se encuentra Sasagawa- san. Creo que quiero unirme al club de boxeo. Jee jee" digo nervioso y agitado por tanto correr.

"Claro, pasa. Pero ¿no es muy tarde? Tu mamá se preocupara. Como ya es tarde quizá quieras quedarte con Ryohei. Hoy Kyoko se fue a dormir con sus amiguitas"

"No se preocupe ya le aviso. Y gracias será una gran ayuda"

"Descuida" le dijo guiándole al cuarto de su hijo.

"¿Ryohei? Tsuna- kun está aquí. Ahorita sale."

"Gracias"

"Ya te dije que no es molestia. Tsuna- kun ¿Sabes por qué Kyoko últimamente pasa tanto tiempo con sus amigas? Ya van varios días" le preguntó

"Hmm, no lo siento"

"¿Será el colegio?"

"¡Sawada!" gritó emocionado abriendo la puerta. Pensé que estarías en casa con el resto.

"Jee jee bueno hubo un problema"

"Bueno los dejo niños" se despidió la señora Sasagawa dejando a los dos con sus cosas.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuna llegaba al colegio junto a su sempai. Mientras notó desde lejos cómo el grupo de sádicos estaba en la puerta de Nami chuu.

"¡Vaya chicos! ¡Todos han madrugado al extremo!" gritó emocionado mientras el castaño se escondía tras él.

"¿Dónde está esa piedra?" escuchó sisear de parte de Reborn. El castaño tragó saliva y rendido caminó hacia el lado derecho, busco entre los árboles y encontró el infame árbol de naranjo. Levantó la piedra. Y tras él estaban todos los guardianes molestos porque no había podido ubicarlo antes.

"Hay una nota" dijo nervioso queriendo huir y esconderse bajo su cama, o mejor, bajo la cama de onii- san porque bajo la suya el sádico tutor lo encontraría muy fácilmente.

"Leela" le ordenó, mientras lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar y meterse en el hueco más profundo.

"Pero Reborn" intentó en vano "ahh" suspiró.

_Querido Sawada- san, nos alegra haber obtenido respuesta. Con eso tenemos mucho. Aunque no como pensábamos que sería al principio. Terminamos decepcionados. Pero estos datos son muy valiosos. Y como prometimos lo dejaremos en paz. No pensábamos que le causábamos tantos problemas. Realmente lo sentimos. La próxima vez seres menos amenazantes, creo estábamos muy ansiosos. Es que no podíamos evitar estarlo después de todo, es usted taaaaaan rico._

_Hmm… lamento eso de nuevo. Ahora sabemos que usted es un ser puro e inocente. Pero descuide encontraremos a un buen partido que lo corrompa. Buaajajajaja… etto. Jajaja._

_Cuídese._

_¨¿Cuídese?¨_ ¿era acaso una broma?, después de todo lo que habían hecho, ¿solo decían eso? ¡Con eso no arreglaban nada!

"Tsunayoshi" escuchó con terror mientras alzaba la cabeza.

"Jajaja ven se arreglo todo" dijo nervoso queriendo escapar "No hacía falta pelear ni nada, ¿no están felices? Ja ja ja" en eso la campana sonó. _¨sonará cliché pero, salvado por la campana¨ _"¡Es hora de ir a clases! ¡¿Cierto Hibari- san? ¡¿Hibari- san? ¡Hiiii!" gritó y corrió despavorido al sentir que esa manada de bestias salvajes lo perseguían hasta su salón.

"¡Ja ja ja ja, Sawada siempre tan enérgico!" gritó emocionado mientras corría tras ellos "¡No me dejaré vencer!" gritó.

Quizá ya se había librado de ese terrible acosador pero, ahora tenía cinco aún mucho peores.

"Deténganse. No voy a permitir que armen un alboroto en mi escuela" ordeno el prefecto al volver a sus cabales. Tsuna que ya estaba siendo acorralado suspiró de alivio.

"Hibari, quítate de en medio" ordenó.

"Reborn- san, creo que tiene razón. Además no tenemos que desahogarnos con Juudaime"

"Ahh, es cierto. Además tenemos clases."

"Tsk. Bueno se lo dejaré por ahora. Solo porque la educación es necesaria. Pero descuida Tsuna, ya verás lo que te espera en casa"

"¡¿EH?" gritó asustado.

"¡Reborn!" gritó con molestia el rubio que se fue siguiéndolo.

"¡Tranquilo hermanito!, lo convenceré de que no sea muy rudo" _¨no deberías decir, que evitaras lo que él haga?¨_ lloraba mentalmente el castaño

"Juudaime sentimos actuar así. Pero no podemos perdonar que usted haya respondido a esas preguntas."

"¿Eh?"

"Herbívoros, a clase" ordenó

"Sí, como sea. Vamos Juudaime"

"Ya después nos encargaremos de responder todas esas preguntas" dijo con malicia mientras se relamía los labios.

"Esperen chicos ¿que está diciendo?" sus amigos giraron a verlo, luego se miraron entre ellos. Y solo siguieron su camino hasta su salón "¡¿Chicos? ¡Yamamoto! ¡Gokudera- kun!" sí, sabía lo que quiso decir la nube con esas palabras. Desde ese día sus días estarían llenos de cómo dijeron _ser_ _devorado por esas bestias_. "Onii- chan, Kyoko- chan. ¡ayúdenme!" se lamento mientras corría por el pasillo asustado.

::/**Omake**/::

"Mukuro- sama, está de acuerdo con esto?" preguntó una tímida Chrome.

"Kufufufu, claro mi querida Chrome. Lo que me sorprendió es que no me invitaran" dijo divertido.

"Chrome- chan ¿él es amigo tuyo?" preguntó una castaña

"Sí Haru- san. Cierto Kyoko- san ya sabe de él y dice que no es problema" sonrió mientras caminaba junto a los dos antes mencionados.

"¿Y Hana- san? Total es su casa"

"Descuida, sus padres no están. Así que dice que está bien" al llegar a la casa de la mencionada, se abrió la puerta y los tres entraron.

"Bienvenidos, dijo la dulce Kyoko mientras los recibía con una bandeja llena de bocaditos. "Oh es Mukuro- san, es amigo de Tsuna- kun también ¿cierto?"

"Se podría decir" murmuro la guardiana

"Kufufufu"

"Kyoko él dice que tiene una idea para que consigamos datos mucho más rápido"

"¡¿En serio?"

"Sí, pequeña. Verán el solo seguir y acosar al adorable Tsunayoshi- kun no servirá para sacarle información. ¿No creen que lo mejor es preguntarle directamente?" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. Que hizo iluminar los ojitos de las tres chicas que lo escuchaban. Esas tres dulces chicas que hace unos días se habían preguntado quién sería la perfecta pareja de Tsuna y que entre idea e idea, terminaron haciendo un plan para saber quién era el afortunado. Y se obsesionaron tanto con eso, que terminaron acosándolo y queriendo recolectar información. Kyoko se encargaba de tenerlo lo más tiempo posible fuera, aunque después no pudo porque su hermano se lo prohibió asi que todas estuvieron viéndolo desde lejos. Viendo todo contacto que hiciese y con quien lo hacía. Pero él se iba rápido, y pese a que tenían la ayuda de Chrome para escapar si los encontraban, aún asi no podían obtener respuestas. Hasta que el guardián de la niebla se entero del secretito de Chrome y decidió ayudar –como bien predijeron- al trío de niñas curiosas. Aportando la idea de las notitas. "Kufufufu, nos vamos a divertir. Tsunayoshi- kun"

* * *

Jajaja, sí, me encantó la idea de que fueran las chicas y después Mukuro. Ahh, me divertí. Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo. Fue una noche de puro fantaseo así que es hora de que al fin me vaya a la cama. Se cuidan, y si lo leyereno hasta aqui. Gracias. Pero si dejaron un review se los agradeceré mucho más publicando algún otro one- shot parecido XD Claro, porque sabre que les gusto jajaja. Es tierno y agradable saber que hay gente que quiere leerte asi animense y presionen el botoncito sexy x3!

Cuidense!


End file.
